Today
by urjellybean03
Summary: Krissy just graduated and wants to really live her life by her rules.  Who is there to help her get through everything she will go through.
1. Chapter 1

Today I graduated from Madison Prep. I know it just happened but I already feel different. I guess it could have something to do with all of the stuff I have had to deal with over the last couple of years. I am not a little kid anymore. I am not really sure when the last time I felt like a little kid was. I need to start getting ready for my graduation party. Carly is throwing one at the Metro Court for me and Michael. I am so glad he was there to walk the stage with me today. I went shopping last weekend with Maxie and Sam to find a dress for tonight. After I shower I grab my dress out of the closet. It is a black off the shoulder mini dress and I paired it with red jewelry and black 4 ½ inch stilettos. I decided to wear my hair down with curls in it. I finally finished my makeup and was all ready for tonight. I looked over at my clock on the night stand and realized it was only 6:00pm. The party didn't start until 7:30pm and I didn't want to sit around the house and wait. I grabbed my bag and my keys and headed out the door. I went down to the docks where I can think. I was sitting on a bench looking out at Windermere. As creepy as that place is it is also very beautiful from a far. I was jolted from my thoughts when I heard someone walking up. I quickly looked around to make sure I knew where the exits were and I shifted through my purse looking for something I could use as a weapon just in case. You can never be too careful in this town. I sighed in relief when I saw who was approaching.

Johnny had been working in one of the warehouses when he decided to take a walk. He had a lot on his mind lately. His father was up to his usual crazy tricks. He was just informed yesterday that he had made threats to Kristina. Ethan was the one who told him and he was none too pleased. For someone who claimed not to have any feelings for the girl he sure had a very protective streak going when it came to her. I think he liked the way she always made it out like he was her hero. It's not like I can blame him I am also very protective of that girl. She was special, not only was she incredibly smart but she was also kind, funny, tenacious, and very beautiful. I have always felt a special connection with her. I think it has to do with our both growing up with animosity towards our fathers and the fact that we grew up with the business all around us. I figure she can understand me better than most women because she has lived my life. I would consider Krissy one of my closest friends. When I get close enough I take the time to look at her. She is all dressed up. I started at her feet which were in cased in some very high heels that made her perfect legs look even longer than they already were. The dress she was wearing was very short and hugged all of the right places. Her hair was down and looked beautiful. I am not sure I have ever thought of her as sexy but that is what she looked like tonight. When I approached I smiled when she let out a sigh that sounded like she was relieved it was me. "Hey Krissy, you look beautiful." I say with a smile. She blushes and says "thanks Johnny." "Why are you all dressed up? Do you have a date?" I couldn't help hoping that the answer to my last question was no. "No" she said "I am going to a graduation party. Carly has shut down the Metro Court restaurant for Michael and I to have a party. I think most of the town is going to be there." She looked very excited. I like to see her smile. " That sounds like a lot of fun. Congrats on graduating today I am sorry I forgot." "It's not a problem Johnny I know you have a lot on your mind lately." "Hey what are you doing tonight?" I look at her warily, "I am probably just going to go home and watch some TV, why?" "Well I was wondering if you wanted to escort me to my party." "I am not sure Krissy I don't want you fighting with your father on your graduation day." "Let me handle my father, I think we would have a lot of fun, we go we eat we dance and then we go home. Pleeeeeease Johnny" She says stretching out please for emphasis. She gives me her best puppy dog look. How on earth does anyone say no to that face? "I would love you escort you to your party." I help her stand and then offer her my arm. She smiles at me and links her arm with mine. Now we are off towards the Metro Court. This evening I am sure is going to be entertaining I am sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for reading I am still learning. Please let me know if you have any suggestions for where this story should go. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2

When we arrived at the Metro Court, It was beautifully decorated with blues and silvers, Carly had definitely outdone herself. As I looked around the room I saw that quite a few people were already there. I saw Carly, Michael, and his girlfriend Abby standing off to the side of the room. I turned to look at Johnny, "Do you want to go say hi?" "I am not sure this was such a good idea Kristina," he looked nervous. I chuckled, "You dodge bullets for a living however being seen with me scares you?" "I am not scared!" he stated. "Well then let's go!" As we walked over to them they all turned and watched us approach. Carly and Abby with smiles on their faces and Michael had a look that was a mixture of confusion and anger. I linked my arm through Johnny's and leaned into him. He seemed to get some comfort from this as he squeezed my arm. "Carly this place looks beautiful. Thank you so much for throwing this party for us." Carly smiled at me and said "I am so proud of the both of you and all the things you have overcome to get to this point. I am more than happy to celebrate this day in style." I gave her a huge grin. Michael spoke up then, "I didn't know you were going to be here tonight Johnny." Johnny smirked at him and said, "Yah, neither did I but your sister asked and I have never been able to turn down a pretty girl." I blushed at his compliment. He has been making them a lot tonight and the night just started. Michael rolled his eyes but didn't say anything and then excused himself and Abby to go talk to someone else. I surveyed the room again. Everyone was there. I could see my dad and Jason and Sam talking in a corner. Dante, Lulu, Molly, and Morgan were sitting at a table. I saw my mom and Mac dancing. Then I looked over to the bar and saw Ethan staring at Johnny and my linked arms. His expression was unreadable. I turned to Johnny and asked if he wanted to go over to the bar. He smiled and off we went. When we walked up to Ethan he smiled but it seemed to be forced. "Hi Johnny, Kristina are you guys having fun tonight?" I smiled and nodded my head while Johnny said "I am having a blast. How are you doing tonight Ethel?" "I'm good. Kristina you look beautiful tonight." He said smiling at me. I was waiting for the flutter to come but I didn't feel it. That's strange I thought Ethan always had a way to make me weak in the knees whenever he smiled or complimented me. I like that he wasn't having an effect on me. I just wondered why that was, then Johnny moved from our linked arms to put his arm around my waist and then the butterflies started. When did Johnny start giving me butterflies? I mean he is gorgeous I have always known that but we have always been friends, could I be feeling something more for him? No way that wasn't possible. I was shook from my thoughts when Johnny's arm around me tightened and I noticed my father approaching.

* * *

><p>When we got to the party we went over and talked to Carly and Michael. Carly looked pleased to see us but Michael definitely wasn't. I complimented on how pretty Kristina was and Michael just rolled his eyes. I was a pleasantly surprised to see her blush from all the compliments I just couldn't stop telling her how beautiful she was. I also liked the fact that since we walked in we had been in constant contact and it made me feel calm and content inside. I noticed her looking around and she asked if I wanted to head over to the bar. I smiled at her and we walked over. I noticed Ethan was standing there staring at us and he didn't look entirely pleased to see our arms linked. I noticed when he complimented Kristina on how beautiful she looked that she just smiled there was no blush, interesting. I didn't like the way he was looking at her and I wasn't sure why, I wasn't jealous. Was I? I slipped my arm around her waist and loved that she leaned into me and didn't pull away. I noticed she was lost in thought and I was waiting on my drink. I looked around and noticed the one person I was trying to avoid walking towards us. I tightened my arm around her waist and she looked up. She turned and winked at me letting me know everything was fine.<p>

* * *

><p>My dad walked up and pulled me in for a hug, making Johnny drop his arm. I was shocked he didn't even say anything to Johnny. "Congratulations baby, I am so proud of you." "Thanks dad." "I hope you have fun tonight." He just smiled and walked away. I turned to an amazed Johnny, "I guess that was one of my graduation presents, him not starting in on you." He just smiled and put his arm back around me. We talked to everyone I think it was exhausting. We were sitting at a table eating and laughing when he decided it was time to dance. We went out on the dance floor and a slow song started up, I smiled at him as he looped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him. I was losing myself in the feeling of being in his arms as I looked up at him he was staring down at me intently. He slowly leaned over to whisper in my ear. "Would you like to get out of here and go for a walk?" I nodded and smiled at him as I took his hand and we walked out together I couldn't help but thinking something had changed tonight and I was excited to find out exactly what that change was going to bring to my life.<p> 


End file.
